


Sooner

by Ellaxkit



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaxkit/pseuds/Ellaxkit
Summary: The Captain of the Guard has a good eye and spots Ella in the village shortly after the King's declaration for the Mystery Princess.





	1. Chapter 1

“Here be known that our new King declares his love for-“ the herald was interrupted by the crowd’s gasps and quickly firmed his voice to finish the sentence, “-for, the mysterious princess whom wore glass slippers to the ball and requests that she present herself at the palace where upon, if she be willing, he will forthwith marry her, at all due ceremony.” 

The crowd cheered and a stunned Ella turned away from the herald and her two step-sisters and elated with the announcement made haste towards her horse. As she approached her horse she paused and in thought gently stroked Major’s neck, ‘A mystery yes but no princess, would he still want me? An simple girl, no crown or title-“

“Excuse me Miss,” A man’s voice startled Ella. She turned quickly and dropped into a curtsy in front of a uniformed guard. Her eyes gently flickered up to his face before dropping back to the ground. She recognised him as the guard whom interrupted them when she was with Kit in the glade. 

“Are you the girl from the forest?” Ella looked up and the man and unable to produce an audible note she nodded her head. He produced a wide grin and chuckled to himself, “You are requested and required to present yourself to your King. Come with me Miss, that is if you wish to?” Ella matched his smile on her face and followed him through the crowd, “What is your name Miss?” He asked. 

“My name Ella.” She said softly but with conviction. The Captain was delighted to be escorting the mystery princess to his King. Ella on the other hand was nervous, what was he expecting? Surely not the ragged servant girl that she was made to be. 

Consumed in her thoughts it was all too sudden that she was paused in of a large ornate door. Without so much as a second passed before they were opened and she was met with his Majesty. Her Kit. 

The air was taken out of her, as was his for neither of them expected the other. Ella quickly curtsied and kept her eyes to the floor before peering up as he crossed the space that divided them. The door closed behind her, the room was empty apart from them. 

Kit had hoped that today they would meet again however it seemed like magic that he feared she would vanish as quick as she appeared before him. 

“Who are you?” his tone was serious.  
She took a breath, “I am Cinderella, your Majesty,” Ella paused as he drew closer, he was only a step away but the distance even now was too much.  
“I’m no Princess, but will you take me as I am? An honest country girl who loves you?”  
Kit grinned, “Of course I will, but only if you will take me as I am. An apprentice still learning his trade.” 

The two smiled and in their elation laughed before the tension between them caused them to stop. Kit and Ella looked deeply into each other’s eyes, he held her face in his hand and she felt his breath upon her as their lips met. A rush of relief passed through them as the worries of their world fell apart at their feet. The thoughts of one another now consumed the small space they occupied together. As they broke apart they laid their foreheads on each other’s but a smile broke across their faces. 

They only looked up at the sound of the door opening. The Grand Duke had stormed in to alert the King that the Mystery Princess had be found. 

Of course he already knew that.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mother you wouldn’t believe what happened!” Drizella exclaimed as the pair burst into the parlor, “The King has declared his love for that mystery princess he met at the ball.” Anastasia said with her mouth gaped in mild disgust for it was neither girls’ hands he was after.  
Placing her book down Tremaine rolled her eyes at the news her daughters gave her. “Well of course he waits until his Father’s passing to make such a proclamation, no King in his right mind would allow such a thing. This foolish girl who just disappears.” She laughed.

“I wonder what he said to her to make her run off like that.” Dirzella said followed by an erupted of laughs and giggling between the sisters. Anastasia made way towards the kitchen, “Cinderella!” She squawked into the corridor, only to hear nothing; “That lazy good for nothing, probably asleep at the table again.” She spat. 

“She has not returned Anastasia.” Tremaine groaned. 

Drizella confused as was Anastasia as she returned to the room, “She was gone from the markets long before we left the dressmaker shop.” 

“Not to worry, she’s probably off talking to herself again.” Tremaine cackled as her daughters joined in. 

Little did they know how close to the truth they were. 

“It’s so beautiful, I wonder how someone could make such fine stitching.” She whispered to herself. 

Ella stood upon a pedestal admiring the fine embroidered work on the hem of her skirt. The seamstress had only left moments ago and Ella was expected to join Kit soon in the main living room of the private quarters. Her dress was made of pale peach satin, with off the shoulder sleeves and tight fitting bodice. Her shoes replaced with matching slippers with the softest insert and lacing tied around her ankle that she could only giggle at the thought that may have come with that’s decision. 

“Will I truly live up to the perception he has of me?” The words uttered out of her. 

She hopped off the pedestal before delicately touching the pins that held her tresses back. She was nervous all over again. 

Of course when Ella finally entered the room Kit was enamored with her presence alone. He too had changed into his more formal attire, in particular his sash and royal broaches glittering in the daylight. He walked from the window to the center of the room to meet her. He broke her curtsy by gently lifting her shoulders up to have their faces only inches apart. “You look lovely Miss Ella, how are you feeling?” he smiled. 

She let out a shaky breath, possibly from the proximity of him, perhaps her nerves, “A little overwhelmed but a bit better now.” She smiled. 

They were alone in the room together, something that was soon to change upon the proclamation he was about to make – hence the afternoon attire change. Kit -knowing that the moment their betrothal were to be announced they would have constant eyes upon them- took this opportunity for himself to kiss her and of course she too leaned into the affection. His hands dropped down to hers and fingers entwined as they melted into each other’s embrace. As they pulled away their faces beamed with excitement of today. “Shall we?” Kit asked to which Ella eagerly nodded. 

With one hand he lead Ella down the hall to the next room which she assumed was his study. There were a few key advisors as well as the Captain of the guards- she had forgotten to ask for his name - awaiting for them. 

Kit looked around the room as he announced, “My lords I’d like to introduce to you Miss Ella, our future Queen as she has accepted my offer of marriage.” Only to finish his address with eyes on her. The room erupted in a cheer with claps of hands and other forms of merriment suitable for lords to display. Kit continued, “Let it be known to the land in a formal address this afternoon.” A scribe whom had only under an hour to let the ink dry on the proclamation, approached Kit with the final document, signed and sealed by the King himself moments after allowing Ella out of his sight with the contingency that she would return to him. Otherwise he would no doubt sent a team of his guards to track her down.

As he approached the end of the proclamation he smiled, “It’s a official.” He whispered turning the document on an angle so she could see. The script was beautiful and there it was in ink and parchment that she was to have her Kit. They whispered loving nonsense to each other as Kit rolled the parchment back into shape before passing it to the scribe to deliver to the town crier - they believe he had only just returned following his proclamation this morning to the neighboring villages. 

After receiving their congratulations and well wishes Kit lead Ella out of the room through the glass doors onto the balcony overlooking the palace gardens and the sea. She was silent in awe of the view, she had not seen the sea from the cliffs.  
“What are you thinking?” He asked curiously. He wanted to know everything about her. “It’s beautiful up here.” She spoke, “Is it always like this?”

“Like what?”  
“Peaceful?”

Kit gently laid his chin on her shoulder before wrapping her in his embrace. “Not always, especially not with you here I can’t imagine another peaceful moment in my chest. Surely you can feel it, can’t you?”

Ella giggled, it seemed like her stomach would never cease to have butterflys and even so her heart fluttered every time he spoke. 

“Where did you come from? Some far away land?” He probed. 

“I live south of the village towards the forest with my Step-Mother and Step-Sisters in my family home.” 

“Near the glade of course, where we met?” Kit sounded annoyed with himself for he should have looked near there. “Not quite it’s a bit further past from there, I was out riding that day for other reasons.” 

“Doesn’t matter anymore you’re here.” Kit’s embrace on her tightened ever so slightly. 

“And I’m not going anywhere.”

The thought did not occur to Ella, however her stepfamily began to wonder as the sun faded over the hill where she was. 

“Surely she’s not that stupid, when was the last time she forgot our dinner?”

The girls had perched themselves at the windowsill looking out onto the road. 

Lady Tremaine, sat on the edge of the lounge, her finger on her chin in an anxious pose. On one hand she wouldn’t have to feed the girl however there posed a greater problem of as to who was to tend the house and their meals and of course the chores. Her anxiety turned into rage as to how irresponsible the girl was. 

Along the road appeared a pair of riders from the Kings guard whom turned off into the front of the house stopping at the fountain before one dismounted from their horse. 

“It’s from the Palace!” The girls squealed. Treamaine jumped from her seat when the wooden door was rapped. 

“Kind Sir how can I help you,” she purred. “A letter from the palace.” He announced handing the parchment to her. “Good evening madam.” He tilted his head and placed his hat back upon his head and returned to his horse. The girls watched the riders disappear from their sight down the road before turning to look at their Mother. 

Tremaine began to open the letter as she returned to the lounge.  
“What does it say?” Anastasia probed.

“That girl.” She fumed, crumbling the parchment in her grip. 

Back across over the village and to the Palace, Ella and Kit had just finished their first meal as a betrothed couple, only to find themselves wondering the palace’s more secluded areas. Of course they were not alone but Kit wanted to avoid being announced in the greater areas of the castle. He didn’t want to overwhelm her-well more than what she was currently; to be truthful he had not quite gotten use to it either. 

It wasn’t long before their wonderings amongst the castle lead them to a sitting room of the private chambers. Ella was to have the Queen’s chambers, which had been prepared this morning after Kit made his declaration. They sat on the lounge for what felt like only moments yet hours passed as they asked back and fourth questions about each other, much like they did in the gardens during the ball. 

The tower clock struck twelve, the bells ringing out to the kingdom. Kit watched her intently, “What’s wrong?” She asked, curious as to why he was staring so. Until it clicked, “I’m not going anywhere.” She said leaning closer towards him so she could place her hand on his with reassurance. He smiled, “Just being sure.” Standing up he took her hand in his and lead her to her chamber doors. 

“It’s late, I’m afraid I’ve been rude to keep you up for my own selfish reasons.” 

“Then let me be guilty of the same reasons.” She said. 

“Tomorrow?”

“Sooner.” 

She met his lips this time, with a simple peak before he handed her over to the handmaidens to prepare her for bed. As he laid in wake he kept imagining the feeling, impossible it seemed that this morning he was alone in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
Welcome to any newcomers and thank you to everyone who has been patient in waiting for me to kick my butt back into writing gear. I'm very excited and have lots of ideas for new adventures for these two. I love to always ask what if? when it comes to this story. If you like this one please check out my other Cinderella works as they are very similar.

Ella awoke later than she normally would have in her childhood home. Perhaps it was the lavender and rose petals in her pillow cases, the plush sheets or the freshly mended fire, which kept her dozing. Her new chambers had many large windows with extravagant curtains that blocked the sunrise from disturbing her. 

Now Ella was tardy by her normal standards of rising though the rest of the palace occupants – sans its servants- were only just awakening in their chambers. As her eyelids fluttered opened Ella was not startled by her new surroundings but her memory did struggled to catch up as she processed yesterday’s events. She stretched out onto the sheets and smiled with a sigh as she remembered walking the palace with Kit, sharing their first meal, sitting with him talking until midnight. 

She popped her head when a rapt at the door sounded, “Come in.” Ella softly called out. A pair of girls dressed identically came in and curtsied, “Your Ladyship, we’ve come to help prepare you for your day.” Ella said nothing, she didn’t know what to say. “The King has requested it.” The young lady added. 

Ella nodded, “Of course.” She answered, still unsure as to what they really meant. Soon as she said it the blinds we’re drawn back and Ella could see how late in the morning it was, “Oh dear how late is it?” She asked drawing back the blind closest to her bed. The other maiden opened the blind all the way for Ella, “It’s hardly morning your highness.” She said gently.  
The other maiden whom had disappeared into an adjacent room popped back in and spoke to the girl in front of Ella. “Miss Emma please address our Ladyship correctly. I am so sorry your Ladyship it’s been many years since we have had someone of your status however it will not happen again.”

“I’m very sorry your-“ Miss Emma begun before Ella interrupted, “Oh it’s quiet alright actually if you don’t mind I’d prefer to be called Ella.” 

The other maiden stood a little dumbfounded, “Your Ladyship-“ Ella almost spoke again, “It’s not appropriate for someone in our position to address you as such, the King would not approve.”

Emma had already moved and begun to tidy her bed and Ella a little put off from the formality tried to shake off the feeling as she always did when starting a new day. No matter how one starts their day you have the power to decide what to do with it. 

Ella followed the other maiden- come to think of it she didn’t know her name, “Excuse me Miss but what is your name?” 

“Miss Alena your Ladyship.” She said. Ella followed her into the other room which turned out to be a large dressing room that had a few dresses hanging up. “Excuse the lack of options, the seamstress is to bring more this afternoon, if there is anything you would like please say so.” 

Ella ran her hands along the dresses, “They are beautiful, I couldn’t ask for more.” She smiled, landing onto a pale pink day dress.  
Ella felt weightless, contradictory to the heavy fabric and tight corset she wore, this was only the second time she had someone else style her hair or help her dress- a part from her mother. A servant had come to collect her to met Kit for breakfast. The room they entered was full of light and lead to a patio that overlooked a pristine garden. Kit was already there, sipping his tea whilst reading a pile of parchments. It was a pleasant sight whilst it lasted for as soon as Ella entered the room he had jumped from his seat nearly spilling his tea. She smiled at his boyish charm. 

“Good morning.” Kit said meeting her across the room, he took her hand and kissed it. Ella felt the heat from it run up her arm and beam across her face. “Good morning.” She smiled. “Come you must eat and the kitchen’s seem particularly happy to be serving such a fine spread.” He said leading her to the seat to the left of him, though a long table he felt no need to separate them. 

They enjoyed a wide spread of fruits and specialty pastries, the kitchen surely out did themselves and Kit noticed the extra effort that went into this mornings breakfast. The pair were nervous however were in no hurry to depart from one another’s company. As the table was cleared Kit asked, “Would you come with me? I have something I’d like to show you.” Ella smiled and nodded her head, she would go anywhere with him. 

He took her hand in his and lead her down the grand halls, Kit making an effort to draw her closer to him would bring lead her arm closer to him. The guards opened the door for them and another long corridor appeared though it had no windows. The doors behind them closed and the noise produced by the servants outside were silenced. “Where are we going?” Ella ask with curiosity. As they reached the end of the corridor Kit opened the door and turned to Ella with a coy smile, “It’s a surprise.” Ella smiled back and excitedly followed him through the doorway into a spiraling stair case. 

“The palace has many secret passages and walkways, some are for servants and others for the nobility to pass through without having to run into courtiers or anyone else you didn’t want to see in particular.” Kit explained, “This one however leads to Royal family’s vault that not even the guards upstairs would know of its existence.” 

As they reach the bottom of the staircase a heavy door appeared and Kit turned the intricate dials on the door before a click echoed. His excitement grew ten fold and Kit was perhaps a little nervous, he smiled and looked at Ella as he opened the door. He continued his gaze as he watched her walk in, Ella was in total awe of the surrounding objects. She looked back at him, “This is...” she began but couldn’t continue with a loss of words.

“The royal family’s jewels.” Kit finished. There we dozens of cabinets with glimmering gems and golds. Along with swords, paintings and the royal family’s crest hanging enter on the far wall. This vault held valuables the ruling King or Queen decided was too precious to be left unattended in the grand palace. 

“I was going to say beautiful.” Ella corrected him.  
“I’m sorry it’s not a word I would use to describe them with you in their presence.” Kit said, causing Ella to blush and turn her head away from him. He walked up to her and turned her face back towards him, she couldn’t hide the way Kit made her feel and he certainly liked to see the flush of her cheeks and the look in her eyes. As did Ella enjoy the ability to make him forget his words or fumble over things. They were close together again and Ella began to wonder if this was going to be a trend whenever they were alone. She’d hope so. 

They met each other’s lips and embraced, this time it was different. Perhaps the thought that no one would disturb them here or the reality was well and truly settling, that this was the rest of their lives, with only more joyous moments to share together. 

Propriety made Kit pull apart, a little ashamed with his lack of self-control stepped back and cleared his throat as Ella looked down at the ground gently swaying side to side as she flattened her already straight dress. 

Remembering why they were here Kit gestured to the far wall’s cabinet, “Over here, I’d like to show you something.” He lead her over to a seat in front of a mirror, lowering her down to the seat he kissed her hand gently before turning away to one of the cabinets. 

“It was my mother’s,” Kit spoke softly, it was a small however intricate necklace made of diamonds each one cascading down to large center stone. As he placed it around her neck she touched it, feeling that this was unreal and could be taken away any second once he realised she was unworthy of such things. His hand brushed her neck as he closed the clasp of the necklace, gently pushing her hair back he was enamored once more how such fineries suited her. Not because of her beauty but the kindness and loving nature that radiated from her. More deserving than him most definitely however such a creature sat before him. 

“It suits you.” He smiled.

Ella turned to him, “Oh Kit I couldn’t possibly-“

“You will.” Kit interrupted, “It is yours now, amongst other things and as our Kingdom’s future Queen you are more than entitled to it.” 

Ella looked down and with a smile said, “I thought you were only showing me something.” 

“Forgive me then for misleading you Miss Ella, I will endeavor to never lie to you again.” Kit returned in the same jesting tone. Her melodic laugh was beautiful to him and vowed he would want to hear it everyday. 

Ella turned back to her reflection and touched the jewel again, “Besides you would be doing everyone a favour, these jewels haven’t been out of this room in over a decade. It’s time someone enjoyed them.” He was slightly solemn in his statement though he perked up towards the end. It was true and Kit enjoyed decorating his beloved in such things. She was pulled out of her thoughts when he was back with its matching bracelet and before Ella could protest he muttered, “You can’t say no I’ve already put it on you.” 

He wanted to push his luck and pull the crown he had selected for her, but it could wait for another day. Taking her hand he lifted her from her seat and admired the beauty in from of him. He offered his hand which she took as they exited the room. 

“Thank you.” 

“Anything for you.” He replied. 

He’d hoped that she would become accustomed to the gifts he bestowed upon her, but he acknowledged that such wishful thinking would never come to be. He only hoped that she would realised how deserving she was and he was King after all, if he wanted to gift her anything he could and would. 

As they walked back through the main halls the gems were more impressive in the daylight. The younger servants would not recognise it but the older generation certainly did. One of which was Miss Felicity who watched Kit grow up from a young boy, she was utterly over joyed to see Ella wear the jewels, it was sign of a new age of prosperity for the kingdom. As well as a new and wonderful chapter Kit deserved. 

“I’m afraid I have to leave you here,” Kit said at the doors to his study, “I wish I could spend the rest of the day with you, especially presenting you with gifts.” 

Ella giggled and tried to hide her disappointment; of course he had other things to do as King than spend the day with her. 

They parted with the promise to return to each other at tea in the afternoon. Kit was secretly hoping to take her riding tomorrow and wanted to present her later this afternoon with a horse of her choosing. Whilst he was attending other matters of the kingdom it was important that he spent time further acquainting himself with his bride. 

Ella made her way back to her chambers seeking time alone to process what just happened. She sat in her chambers and stared at her bracelet, touching her necklace as they were indeed hers now. Though she couldn’t believe it, she smiled and reflected upon everything. Ella only realised now that she hadn’t seen her Step-mother and step-sisters since yesterday, she wondered if they were concerned for her? Contrary they probably didn’t care if she never returned, but they would begin to notice when their breakfast was not on the table. 

Her thoughts were soon answered when Miss Emma entered the room, “Excuse me your Miss Ella," She hesitated at the name questioning it, "Your Mother and Sisters have arrived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look at comments and Kudos and this one has been a recent favourite so I was inspired to add a new chapter to this story! I would love to see anyone have a go and add something new to this fandom! (Also fun little fact, I just added a new chapter to my story 'Returning Home' and despite have more than four times the amount of content, this story 'Sooner' has nearly the same amount of views and more kudos!)

**Author's Note:**

> I may expand upon this alternative ending with the other possibilities that could arise. I wonder if Ella would still be cold to her step family without the whole locking her up in the attic? Also the Grand Duke wouldn't have been caught scheming. Thoughts?


End file.
